


Those feels for feels ghost stories that I write once a year but never post around Christmas

by CommunistUshanka



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I only do these once a year, It's unfinished, Magic, Other, This is bad but maybe it isnt, don't complain to me, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistUshanka/pseuds/CommunistUshanka
Summary: Peko and Mikan go to a Graveyard and then everything goes straight to shit like most of these Ghost esque plot points





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me

With the familiarities that surround you throughout this dangerous forsaken Town, you cannot help but find yourself relieved and thankful that unlike most, you actually know your way through here. For this town is but no more than a Mystical memory of those who have lived and those who have lost their lives, the forgotten memories of the dead plummet beneath the surface allowing the commoners to live peaceful and winsome lives of Capitalism and Materialistic Values.

“Tsumiki Chan, do you even reminisce on your life choices?.. Do you ever think and dream about what is to come of the distant future?” Peko asked, as the two continued their walk to a near distant Graveyard site

“A-Am I allowed to dream???”

“Of course you are..” The pitiful question Mikan had asked provoked a thought in her mind, though she never did anything to show she actually cared enough to take time to invest in it so she continued walking.

“A-Are you allowed to daydream..?”

“When you think about it, what you were doing was like daydreaming, it’s almost like you were thinking what to say..” Though Peko had none but good intentions, her statement was almost regarded as offensive, “I-I’m S-Sorry!!” The Nurse wept as she made whimpering noises to indicate she was still existing within the small talk.

“Actually… I have a question.” The walk cycle discontinued as they stopped a quarter of an inch away from the Graveyard, “If someone were to be bludgeoned with a blunt weapon, directly to the Chest but away from the heart. Would their dry bones live again?” 

“A-Are you referencing h-how you killed M -” 

“KILLED WHO? I-I don’t know what could possibly give you that idea??!!” Peko interrupted

 

“If you want an honest answer, then no. If someone were knocked out with something as harmful as a bat, they’d be likely to suffer a form of brain damage that would force them into a coma until they recover. But if this person DIED via being bludgeoned by a bat, then they’re dead. Keeping someone unconscious without life support in a dirt grave for months in advance would kill them.” Mikan said as she was presented before the shallow dirt grave of Mahiru Koizumi, “Could you try?..” Peko asked, “N-No.. I-I c-can’t bring s-someone dead back to life!”   
“Then why the hell do they call you The Ultimate Nurse???”  
“B-Because i’m a Nurse, not an U-Ultimate Neurosurgeon!”  
“Damn.”  
“W-Why would you be emotionally invested in Mahiru’s grave if you didn’t kill her?? I mean, you -”

“Huh? So I guess we can’t bring her back to life huh??? Wow! What a shame, let’s go!” Peko interrupted as she quickly grabbed her wrist and hauled her along, away from the Graveyard. As Peko continuously and cautiously looked back to see if Mikan was following her, she looked away and back at her path again and on approached a lowly Mahiru, who seemed farther from destrot being that she supposedly died. “W-What!!?!? Y-You’re supposed to be d-dead!!!??” Mikan and Peko screeched in Unison, “That’s a friendly way to approach someone..” Mahiru scoffed at their moronic display, “Excuse Tsumiki’s improper behaviour.. We were here to bring you back to life -” “Is this a joke?” Mahiru frowned. “I’m already alive.”  
“Mikan you fucking fraud! You said that if Mahiru took full Blunt Head Trauma, she would die!” Peko proceeded to yell at her all in front of Mahiru’s eyes, “W-Why would you even ask me that question if you di-didn’t kill her!!” Mikan shouted back at her, “What are you even talking about, don’t you see my live and fleshly right here before your eyes!?” Mahiru joined in the shouting, “You’re supposed to be dead because I killed you! I bludgeoned you with a Metal Baseball bat and got away with it.” Peko admitted before the entire group got silent, Mikan turned and walked farther away from the conversation as Mahiru finally looked her in the eyes.

“After all these years of me wandering around and never having people see me, speaking but never being heard. Touching but never feeling, feeling but always passing through.. You’ve been directly linked to it. You killed me and you left me to suffer this miserable fate of painful semi existence.”   
“Yes, I did.”  
“What’s the point of you telling me this?”


End file.
